thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouga Kyuzo
. Appearance Kyuzo wears a long blue-purple coat with Orochi's families insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of blue pants. Kyuzo wears two rings on his hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of the familiy of Orochi Insignia on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair and blue eyes, Kyuzo instead wore a double-breasted coat and a white overcoat similar to Credo's. He has purple insignias on his trench coat, his trench coat is overall blue, and he wears a red zip-up hoodie underneath that. Personality History Before the events of Kyuzo's history, first he came from the district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. #80 Known to be the worst, and lawless one on the region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murders. It is unknown who or where Kyuzo's parents are? He has this idea to where he thinks that they abandone him and don't care for him because that's where he was found by Orochi. Orochi was an old man who was at his death bed. Kyuzo view Orochi as a father figure and Orochi taught him the ways of the Shinigami, soon after Orochi died then he decided to take Orochi's legacy to higher heights and took his last name Kouga. The Kouga's where known to be ruthless killers, he became proficient in swordsmanship and killed numerous enemies. During his travels outside of District #80, he found about what was the Onmitsukido, but didn't bother to join since he thought he would be never accepted coming from #80. He soon entered a contest and was crown the "Merciless Warrior," because he was one man who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. Kouga would later encounter Sankaze Mikao and Hasegawa Ayumi before entering Seireitei. Kyuzo stated to Mikao and Ayumi that it would ne a bad idea to mess with him, while he was an a good mood. Though Mikao didn't take the warning seriously. When Kyuzo and Mikao meet face to face he immediately became alarmed by his reiatsu but was happy to finally have a real challenge. Kyuzo attacked with enough force to crater the ground under Mikao which somewhat alarmed Ayumi. Due to Kyuzo's strength, Mikao was on the defensive, holding off Kyuzo's relentless strikes. The two continued to battle with Mikao trying to overwhelm Kyuzo, though he failed to do so, only succeeding in him getting wounds while his opponent remained untouched by his blade. While Kyuzo mentioned he was beginning to become bored, he decided to finish Mikao with one quick strike resulting in his loss of the fight. He sooned figured that Mikao was somewhat not serious but in mid fight he had gotten serious. Mikao became mad because he wanted to continue the fight, but Kyuzo simply responed that he wasn't obligated to continue fighting. Mikao took a liking to Kyuzo and said ti him that if they should meet later in life they should fight once again. Sometime later Kyuzo killed the Captain of the first division, thus becoming Captain of the First Division in a single blow, in front of over 500 hundred members of the Division. Kyuzo became the new captain of that division (as per the 5rd Captain Qualification Trial). By killing the former captain, Kyuzo became the Fifth person to hold the title of the first division. Sometime later he caught the attention of the Shinigami R&D President, he became interested on Kyuzo because of his High-Spiritual Power. He sooned ask the newly named Captain if he would volunteer into becoming the test subject, to which he decline, therefore the Shinigami R&D didn't take a liking to. A while after his conflict with the R&D president he notice that he started to get infected great with sickness and fatigue. To his knowlegde he didnt have the leastes idea where he had caught this infection. He soon became greatly sick and was getting worse by the day. He soon was visited by the R&D President himself and examine Kyuzo and told him that what he has is a deadly disease which devours your body then you die, he soon found out that their was not cure for this. The only way that you might survive this is through becaming the test subject to which you decline too, he agree to do so that's where everything changed. He was tricked by the R&D, it was all part of the presidents plan he was the one that infected Kyuzo to this day it is unknown how he did it. R&D President was determine to create something that only the most advance and wicked person's would do! To create a hybrid from Shinigami and Hollow; to which he succeded through Kyuzo. He had expiremented so many times and it cost the lives of so many people and loved was. Central 46 had discovered about this and commanded all the expiraments of this kind of work to be put and end to it. Soon they ordered all who have achieved to gain both side of powers to be destroy along with the R&D President, this caused Kyuzo to withdrew of his position as Captain and flee Seireitei and never to return. The only place that came to mind for him to flee wad Hueco Mundo, soon he started to have problems with his hollow powers. Kyuzo after endless training and battleing started to Subjugate his hollow powers and demand it to do whatever he pleased with it. While time passed in Hueco Mundo he faced many Vasto Lordes and was able to defeating them and consumed their energy thus gaining a tier known as Resurrecion, he awaits patiently to seek revenge on Soul Society for trying to eliminate something that he had no idea what was gonna happen to him and seeks to find others who are still and unique like him. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Advance Growth Rate: Kyuzo's Impress ability would be his growth rate.He is able to grasp the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. An example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō. Kyuzo is also able to maintain his Mask last longer for several minutes, he can also analysize several enemies and understand their movements, just by watching them for several seconds. Master Swordsman Specialist: Kyuzo's full extend of his powers has yet to be shown, he has demonstrated the ability to without effortless stop shikai and bankai, with his own blade's still being in its sealed form, perhaps because he has two and his a full master at the wielding two swords. He's demonstrated while still being a shinigami to strike precises targets. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain, he must have had enormous spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, Kyuzo possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous. Keen Intellect: Kyuzo has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. During his time as captain of the 8th division, he was able to see through shinigami's deceptions and some of their illusions. Even Superiors themself's admitted to be intimidated by Kyuzo's cunning. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyuzo has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Shunpo Master: He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Zanpakuto The Devil Blade: Bayonetta (閻魔刀：大和, Enma Katana: Bayonetta) ''Being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). The tsuba is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny tear-drop shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve. *'Shikai': The Shikai commanded of Bayonetta is "Burts into the Devil"(Debirutoriga) Bayonetta's shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the hand guard. Bayonetta's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the swords length. *'Shikai Special Ability: Bayonneta is mainly used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'''Chikasumi no Tate, Bayonetta(Scream) This technique is Bqyonetta's offensive ability. It fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the shape, size, and intensity of them. *'Bankai: Forced Edge Bayonneta', It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Kyuzo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daito. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Forced Edge Bayonetta much like it's shikai it doen't have a creature appearing or something like that, but this Bankai is used more for heavily melee combat, but also possess certain special abilities. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Kyuzo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Hollowification Hollow Mask: Kyuzo's mask takes on the form of a "Meanacing Skull Bull Mask"(Phantom Ganon Mask), the mask is originally white, and has two horns on each side of it's forehead on the center of the forehead it has a jewel embedded on it, the mask doesn't have a jaw, only the upper teeth. When donning his Hollow mask, Kyuzo's sclera turn completely black and his irises become grey. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kyuz's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Strength': While wearing his Hollow mask, Kyuzo has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to effortlessly block and kick enemies, sending him crashing into the buildings below. *'Enhanced Speed': While wearing his Hollow mask, Kyuzo has shown enhanced speed, which he uses to overwhelm multiple enemies. *High Speed Regeneration: While wearing his Hollow mask, Kyuzo is able to heal his body to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. *'Cero': Kyuzo gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Vice-Captain, even at minimal power. *'Resurreccion': With the Release of Dark Angelo, Kyuzo takes the form of a human sized, humanoid demon, with cloven hooves, a semi-reptilian hide, a pair of sweeping horns, two pairs of insectoid wings and one pair of chiropteran/bat wings. His entire body appears to be made of grey armor with accents and overtones of tyrian purple, and features ornamental decorations, such as gold trimming along his "crown", a vertical red gem in his forehead, as well as gold knee and elbow guards. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and able to push Higher Captain's to the point that even their Bankai has difficulty keeping up. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He was able to throw enemies through a nearby building with ease. He was also able to cause the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked. *'Cero Oscuras': Is a black cero with the line crimson red. This Cero presumably can only be used while he is in his release state. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes "I swear. I really don't like gettin' involved in Shinigami fights. Oh well. When you hear the sound of fighting so close by you can't just ignore it." "Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging." "Are you sure it's alright to be helping out a strange lot like us? Although as far as appearance go, you're plenty strange yourself." Category:Gogeta Sennin